


Rollercoaster

by Pixiecodesnowbaz



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-09 02:24:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15257337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixiecodesnowbaz/pseuds/Pixiecodesnowbaz
Summary: Prompt from and ask and a postBasically Simon begs Baz to go to an amusement park and Baz finally gives in and end up having a lot of fun





	Rollercoaster

**Author's Note:**

> Also I put penny as a character but she's only mentioned a couple times anyway hope you like it!!??! I know it's been forever since I wrote a fic I know sorry   
> You can also read it on my Tumblr @pixiecodesnowbaz

“Snow, we've been over this before!” Baz stops to turn to me and sigh, the keys in his hand falling back to his side. 

“But Baz! Come on, it'll be fun” I whine. I've already tried suggesting it repeatedly, persuasion, and realized that threatening to withhold kisses hurt me more that it was worth the hard way. He hasn't given in yet, and I'm on my last resort. Begging. And a little manipulation. 

I step up to Baz smirking, and aim for his sweet spot. I start rubbing circles on his stomach and he closes his eyes, looking like he could start purring. 

“Please, Baz?” I pout. “For me?”   
I see some of his steely resolve melt as he tries to find more excuses.

“You know it's expensive, Snow.” He turns and opens the door to the flat.

“Fine, I can pay.” I make enough at the cafe to pay for it, and I'm extremely stubborn. 

Baz falls onto the sofa, and I follow, resting on the armrest with my hands behind my head and my legs on Baz’s lap.

“Crowley, alright Simon. We can go to the amusement park.”

\---

When we get there, I make a beeline for the Dragon Soaring roller coaster. Penny snorts and goes off to find the gift shop. When we make it through the line and sit down, Baz and I manage to snag the front seat. I'm giddy with childish excitement, especially since this is only the second time I've ever been to an amusement park. Penny took me a couple months ago and I've been trying to get Baz to come with me and go again ever since. 

Baz looks bored, crossing his arms after he buckles in and turning to me with an expression that says ‘well, now what are we waiting for?’. The ride shudders to life around us and starts climbing slowly upwards into the sky. I eagerly look at Baz in anticipation. As we crest the hill, we pause for a moment, then plummet down at a terrifying speed. Baz’s bored expression is whisked away and replaced with one of panic. He snatches my hand and tries to regain his composure as we start climbing again. As we rise and fall, the wind steals his attempt at calm and Baz looks like he's enjoying this far more than he wants to let on. Our joined hands are raised and our free arms are swinging at every turn.   
The only person that screamed louder than Baz was the little girl a few cars back.

“Can we go again?” I ask breathless as we exit. Baz shakes his head resolutely, grabs my hand, and starts pulling me to the other side of the park. Finally, we end up in front of the Terror Twister, the largest roller coaster here. Baz gets an excited gleam in his eyes and pulls me into the line. 

“You almost look like you are enjoying yourself, Baz. And you said you didn't like amusement parks.” I smirk playfully as he scans the line with distaste.

“Shut up Snow.” He gives me the evil eye before the line starts moving and he's pulling me forwards again. 

As soon as the ride is over, Baz jumps out and tugs me back into the line again.

“Baz, I only brought enough for us to ride each ride once.” Baz raises his eyebrow and hands the man the money without breaking his sideways eye contact with me.

We ride every ride there, and were headed to the exit when Baz tightens his grip and goes off to the left instead. We end up riding everything twice until both our wallets are considerably lighter, the sky is much darker and the park is about to close. We are in the last group to leave and they close the gates behind us.

“Snow, where are you going?” Baz’s voice stops me. He's standing outside the gate, leaning on a pillar. 

“To the car, obviously.” I turn around to keep walking but Baz doesn't move to follow.

“Bunce left hours ago and took the car back to the flat.” Oh. Right. I walk back to him and lace our fingers together.

“Then how are we going to get home?” He rolls his eyes and looks over my shoulders. I look behind me but I can't see anything. 

“Should we call a cab or something?”  
He looks at me like I'm forgetting something obvious. 

“Simon.” Your wings he mouths. I know he's just looking for an excuse to get me to fly him because he loves it even though he would never admit it.

“Well, it is getting dark I suppose… alright Baz, but only this once.” I take his hand and we walk a little ways off beside the park where no one is watching. He smirks as reaches over to tousle my hair with his other hand and we’re both smiling. Once we are out of sight I take hold of Baz’s waist and he loops his arms around my shoulders.

“Hold tight Baz.” He tucks his head under my chin and I crouch. 

“I’m never letting you go.” He whispers as I launch into the air. And it's better than any rollercoaster. Because it's real and Baz is here, right here, and we’ll never let each other go.


End file.
